


A Return of Normalcy

by AWright (Wierdkid20)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just these two being gay, post Diamond Days, spoilers for "Change Your Mind", thats really all you need to know about the matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdkid20/pseuds/AWright
Summary: Yellow and Blue Diamond talk after their return to Homeworld





	A Return of Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to be so fluffy, but apparently that the mood I'm in after that phenomenal finale. Please let me know what you think, I always appreciate comments.

There was an ease to them before Pink’s shattering, one that Blue hadn’t realized they had lost until it returned so suddenly. Tender touches standing up to White, giggles of laughter that she hadn’t felt in millenia. And Blue wonders how she could have forgotten what Yellow was like when she was calm, when the weight of the universe, and of White’s expectations weren’t hanging off her shoulder pads. 

 

The gem matriarch was quiet during their journey from Earth, deep in thought and separated from the other two’s ships without a word. Blue didn’t know exactly what Steven had done, what they had done, but she did see White exit her ship, and begin to walk the rest of the central part of the palace. So that was something. 

 

Her pearl awaited her as she stepped off the ship, there was no doubt plenty to do, especially considering the damage done to the surrounding area. But there would be time for that later.

 

“Remind me later Pearl, I-” Blue was interrupted by Yellow opening the door. The other Diamond stopped in the doorway, and looked away nervously.

 

“They... are still rebuilding my section of the Palace.” Yellow said by way of explanation. “I thought that...” Yellow trailed off, looking down at her hands. 

 

“ _ So strong,”  _ the words still shuddered through Blue, like the aftershock of an earthquake. _ “But so weak when it comes to Blue.” _

 

“Pearl, bring me the reports on the Heliotroth colonies.” Blue ordered. Her pearl saluted.

 

“At once my Diamond.”

 

“Take your time.” She said already moving towards Yellow as the pearl left the room. As the door closed her arms encircled themselves around her fellow diamonds waist. Yellow let out a breath and her face softened. “You thought?” Blue asked pressing her forehead to Yellow’s shoulder, reveling in her warmth. Yellow’s hands moved to rest on her back.

 

“I thought we might talk.” She said, her voice was soft, not nervous like it had been when she had spoken before. This was anxious, now that all the excitement had died down and the full weight of everything finally hit them. 

 

“We can do that, whatever you want Yellow,” Blue said. Yellow stiffened in surprise. 

 

“Whatever I want?” Yellow said almost teasingly “ haven't heard that in a while.” 

 

“I think you deserve it after all that.” Blue said, they began to move still clinging to each other, Yellow held her, rocking gently, this way and that. Blue felt her shake her head.

 

“I deserve nothing, I'm the one that fought you every step of the way.” Yellow’s voice was so matter of fact that Blue wanted to cry, instead she looked her fellow diamond in the eye.

 

“You deserve everything, every galaxy, every sapphire, every star.” She said firmly, Yellow stared back at her, a wry smile on her face, doing a horrible job of masking the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  _ Her own tears _ .

 

“I don’t need anymore of those.” Yellow said, she brought a hand up and carefully ran it through Blue’s hair, then hesitated. “Whatever I want?”

 

Blue nodded, holding Yellow’s hand in her own. So warm, so strong, and so willing to do anything for Steven, for Pink, for her. Yellow hesitated, then leaned forward, pressing her lips to Blue’s. Blue closed her eyes, smiling as she leaned into the kiss, deepening it, searching for what had been gone for so long. 

  
  



End file.
